


To the Victor go the Spoils

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack Fic, Future Fic, Just a bunch of absolute bonkers, light Ambreigns, light SamiFinn, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Fifty years later, Braun still isn't done with Roman.





	To the Victor go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intergalacticbooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/gifts), [ambreignstrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreignstrain/gifts).



> My apologies, my muse went hardcore MIA. I'll try my best to update my wip, but unfortunately my muse has been quite fickle for the last few months. This silly idea came from thinking about Braun and Roman's feud happening in places in the real world, then morphed into this ridiculous crack-fic. Gifted to ambreignstrain for the encouragement and in apology to intergalacticbooty for being a major butt to them a couple weeks ago for no reason. Mea culpa.

Jada sighed, it was twelve forty-five and just like clockwork she knew the old timers would shuffle out of the dining room and come into the common area. She didn’t mind her work, she really didn’t, of course she was lucky that she wasn’t tasked with dealing with bodily fluids anymore like nursing home workers where a long time ago. She had watched an educational video about it that she had downloaded from T-net and gave a little shudder at the recollection that she would have had to clean “bed pans” of all things if she had been born fifty years earlier.

Again, she didn’t mind her work..just...some of her charges could be a...handful. Some of them used to be kind of famous, but they didn’t quite seem to be able to put their old differences aside.

She gave the first group a smile as they wandered in. Not the troublemakers yet. Just sweet Mr. Zayn and his partner Mr. Balor along with most of the rest of the inhabitants of the home. Such nice men, but sometimes Mr. Balor got a glint in his eye that made her a little uncomfortable. 

“Uh oh…” She mumbled under her breath as Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Reigns hobbled in the room.

Mr. Reigns had started to use a cane in the last couple months and Mr. Ambrose had used a walker for about a year, but neither seemed to slow them down much. And their minds were still steel traps...of mischief, mostly.

“What do you have there, Mr. Reigns?” She asked cautiously.

“Red jello!” He answered tremulously. 

“You know we prefer that you keep food out of the common room.”

“He wanted extra! You know how little those jello grubbing misers give us!” Mr. Ambrose complained, rattling his walker ominously.

Jada had had that walker “accidently” bump into her shins more than once, and she decided that discretion was the better part of valor, deciding to give the two men a wan smile as they settled down in two chairs near Mr. Zayn and Mr. Balor and started up a conversation. 

She took a deep breath, it seemed like hopefully Mr. Strowman had been too tired to come to lunch. She hadn’t checked, but crossed her fingers that Aiden had brought a tray to the man’s room because if she had to deal with one more….

“BRRAAAAAUUUNNNNN!” Came a wheezing yell.

“Dammit!” she whispered under her breath.

Mr. Strowman tottered into the room on his cane, occasionally stopping to wave it in the air.

Mr. Reigns immediately perked up, glaring at Strowman for the 3 minutes it took the man to get over to where he was sitting.

“Go away Braun, we want none of your nonsense!” Mr. Balor grumbled.

Mr. Strowman finally arrived on scene, glaring at all four men and using his cane to tip Roman’s bowl of jello off of the table.

“BRAAAAUUUNN!” He wheezed.

“Oh that is _it_!” Mr. Reigns yelled, getting up and advancing on the taller man.

“You get ‘im, Roman!” Dean cackled.

Jada mused on if she should call security or not.

“This is _my_ yard!” Roman proclaimed heatedly.

Jada sighed.

“How dare you, Braun!” said Sami, thoroughly shocked.

Roman poked Braun in the stomach with his cane and Braun retaliated with a swipe at his shoulder which Roman deflected.

The rest of the populace was cheering at this point, and Jada could hear a few setting up bets.

“Get ‘im, Roman!” Finn crowed.

“Mr. Reigns, Mr. Strowman! Please! Stop this!” Jada said desperately.

“Hit him in the dick!” Dean suggested.

Yet suddenly, Braun had the upper hand and disarmed his opponent.

“BRRAAAUUUNNN!” He chortled.

“You bag of dicks!” Dean yelled, brandishing his walker

“BRAAAUNN!” was the triumphant reply

“Mr. Ambrose, no!”

But it was too late, a well timed swipe with the walker as Braun took a step towards Dean, and the huge man toppled to the ground like a grey bearded redwood.

The room cheered, Jada put her head in her hands, and Roman gave Dean a resounding kiss on the lips.

To the victor go the spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 40 min so it's not exactly Shakespeare, but I hope it provided a giggle.


End file.
